


the one with the gc

by pearlselegancies



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Other, bc i like following the trends, chat fic, i have no idea what this will be, teenagers being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: marifuentesGRACEGRACEgraciecgracewhat??marifuentesi think i like mikeygraciecgraceyou figured this out after you made out with him in front of the whole school???marifuentesDID not make out w him but yes- or in which the squad tries to get mikey and mari together. disaster commences as a result.
Relationships: Gabe Iglesias/Jackie Ontiveros, Grace & Lorenzo & Marisol & Mikey & Rakeem & Rita & Walt (Mr. Iglesias), Grace Li & Rakeem Rozier, Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez, Rita Perez/Lorenzo Webber, Walt Dobbs & Marisol Fuentes & Mikey Gutierrez & Grace Li & Lorenzo Webber, Walt Dobbs & Marisol Fuentes & Mikey Gutierrez & Grace Li & Rakeem Rozier & Lorenzo Webber, basically all the kiddos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. marikey will be a thing (even if it kills grace)

* * *

priv chat between graciecgrace & marifuentes:

**marifuentes**

GRACE

GRACE 

**graciecgrace**

what?? 

**marifuentes**

i think i like mikey

**graciecgrace**

you figured this out after you made out with him in front of the whole school???

**marifuentes**

DID not make out w him but yes

**graciecgrace**

ily girl but WTF

**marifuentes**

i’ve never claimed to be smart when it comes to _feelings_

**graciecgrace**

yeah that’s obvious

ok here’s what we're gonna do 

we’re having movie night at my house tmmwr, so i’ll invite the others over

you and mikey will share one of the couches, and i’ll get the others to go get “snacks” with me upstairs 

you make your move! bam!! marikey is a thing 

even if it kills me, it will happen

**marifuentes**

never refer to us as marikey again. 

**graciecgrace**

ok what about mariskey?

**marifuentes**

barely better grace

**graciecgrace**

whatever lovebird ♡

**marifuentes**

SHUT UP

i gotta go help my mom w dinner

**graciecgrace**

bye!! see u tmrw!! 

* * *

group chat: marikey needs to happen

**graciecgrace**

hehe

screenshot-59.jpg

screenshot-60.jpg

screenshot-61.jpg

**lorenzooo**

👀

**graciecgrace**

EXACTLY

we all agree to the plan right?

**therocket**

yeah but i'll be a bit late

gotta help my ma w smth for my dad’s birthday 

**graciecgrace**

that’s fine! 

anyone else who might be late?

**rita**

nope

ur place is near mine right? 

**graciecgrace**

yep! if you need i can txt u the deets

**rita**

bet

**walterweed**

i’ll be there maybe 5 mins late?? my dad is supposed to drop me off

if he doesn’t show up again i’ll just walk

**graciecgrace**

that’s fine!! 

any snack requests? 

nothing with peanuts tho

mari and i are both allergic to those

**rita**

can you get me hot cheetos? i’ll pay you back

after i talk to my tio 

**graciecgrace**

yep! anything else? 

i’m already getting different sodas and shit

and tacos for mikey bc he asked last week

**therocket**

any kind of popcorn is cool w me

**walterweed**

same here ^ 

**lorenzooo**

how much are you spending?? i don’t want u emptying the bank bc of us

**graciecgrace**

it’s fine!! 

my parents know that mari and i eat a shitload during movie night 

so they started to give me almost $100 to spend on snacks and drinks a couple of weeks ago

also what movies do you wanna watch? we just got disney + so...

**walterweed**

i’m cool w anything

**therocket**

same here ^

**graciecgrace**

alright

i was thinking one animated movie and then smth else?

**lorenzooo**

that’s chill w me 

no fucking cinderella tho

that movie is so dry

**rita**

WORD

**therocket**

^

**graciecgrace**

ok great! i gtg since i'll be waking up early to get the snacks

gn guys! 

**walterweed**

gn

**therocket**

night gracester

**rita**

night mamita ❤️️

**lorenzooo**

gn!!


	2. plan get marikey together is ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graciegrace  
> ok just went to the Walmart to get snacks  
> mari is at my place setting the basement up  
> mikey's coming soon right? 
> 
> lorenzooo  
> yep  
> he just texted me saying he's walking over there  
> he changed his outfit 4 times dude
> 
> graciegrace  
> jeez  
> ok yeah, they have to get together today  
> i am tired of the PINING™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> walt can be considerate it appears (also don't vape or smoke around ur asthmatic friends. our lungs are already shitty don't make them shittier)
> 
> also this chapter is exactly 1143 words. idk why i just need to say that.
> 
> thanks for reading and ily all!!

* * *

_group chat: marikey needs to happen_

**graciegrace**

ok just went to the Walmart to get snacks

mari is at my place setting the basement up 

mikey's coming soon right? 

**lorenzooo**

yep

he just texted me saying he's walking over there 

he changed his outfit 4 times dude

**graciegrace**

jeez

ok yeah, they have to get together today 

i am tired of the PINING™ 

**rita**

lmaooo 

i'm omw as well

picking up some extra snacks

and also a gatorade bc my blood sugar is low 

**lorenzooo**

babe…. 

**rita**

I KNOW I KNOW

i'm ok for now

**lorenzooo**

**😒**

**rita**

ily bby

**lorenzooo**

ily too princess

**walterweed**

ugh i forgot how lovey dovey you guys are 

hope mari and mikey aren't that bad 

**graciegrace**

it's mari and mikey lmaoo

it's been two weeks since they kissed

even though they aren't dating, they are so lovey dovey

mari texts me screenshots of their conversations sometimes

and all she has to say about it, is that he makes me feel things grace!!! 

**walterweed**

🤢

**therocket**

**😂😂**

**graciegrace**

ok im paying for the snacks now! 

door should be unlocked but if it isn't call mari

she'll be in the basement

**therocket**

noted

**rita**

also noted

**lorenzooo**

^ 

**walterweed**

^^^

ok im here 😌

gonna call mari to get her to open the door for me

**graciegrace**

ok bye!! 

* * *

_priv chat between mikeygutierrez & therocket: _

**mikeygutierrez**

yo rakeem

can i ask for advice?

**therocket**

ye man 

what's up? 

**mikeygutierrez**

how do you ask out a girl

one you've liked for like… ever

who kissed you

and you think likes you 

but she's lowkey been ignoring you since she kissed you???? 

**therocket**

oh god.. 

ok um just go for it? 

she kissed you already

(and from what i heard, it wasn't the way the kiss was scripted) 

so if she's willing to do that and risk getting in shit w hernandez, she prolly likes you back

**mikeygutierrez**

but what if that's just what i'm telling myself??? 

like i am making myself believe that she likes me back

so i don't feel as guilty??? yknow for following her around all the time

idfk man i feel like she doesn't like me back

**therocket**

dude you are so fucking stupid

that girl is in love w ur dumbass

i saw her scribbling marisol fuentes-gutierrez in her fucking notebooks

she is always ready to answer ur questions no matter how dumb they are

SHE KISSED YOU ON THE MOUTH WHEN IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE CHEEK TO CHEEK!!!!

just telling yourself that my ass 

**mikeygutierrez**

fuck 

i just… i just don't want to fuck this up

mari's been through a lot

i don't want to fuck up our friendship

**therocket**

i get what you mean dude

but like she likes you

like seriously likes you

and you obviously like her back

so just.... do something about it

**mikeygutierrez**

ok yeah

i will

imma ask her out today

**therocket**

hell yeah man! 

good luck

im almost at the house btw

**mikeygutierrez**

thanks man

im 5 minutes away

**therocket**

see you there

**mikeygutierrez**

bye

* * *

_group chat: Mr. Iglesias & The Drip Tray _

**marifuentes**

walt and i are in the basement

what are we watching again grace?

**graciegrace**

moana and then whatever you guys wanna watch

i haven’t watched moana in a while so i wanna rewatch it

**marifuentes**

ok bet

doorbell just rang brb

**mikeygutierrez**

hurry up, i’m carrying like 12 blankets

**lorenzooo**

wtf are u carrying blankets??

**marifuentes**

i asked him to bring extras so we don’t use up all of grace’s

apparently to him extras means 12

the basement has a huge draft so it gets cold easily

it’ll be better if we have lots of blankets tho so 🤷🏻♀️

**lorenzooo**

mmmmh 

if you say so

**marifuentes**

what???

**lorenzooo**

nothing

just go open the door for him and us

rita and i are a block away

**graciegrace**

me and my dad are 10 minutes away w the snacks

and the pizza will be coming in about an hour

**walterweed**

fuck yes

**graciegrace**

oh and walt?

no vaping or smoking

my mom is asthmatic and i don’t want her to have an attack 

also she’ll like never allow u back here if she sees u doing that 

**walterweed**

that’s fine man

i’ll put my vape in my backpack

**graciegrace**

thank you 💞

**mikeygutierrez**

is it free choice for couches or do you want us to all sit in certain places?

**therocket**

evry 1 knows ur gonna sit w mari, mikey

that’s kinda fucking obvious

**rita**

$20 they end up falling asleep and cuddling 

**therocket**

bet! 

**mikeygutierrez**

oh fuck off

**marifuentes**

what he said

if i end up cuddling w anyone it’ll be grace

mainly bc she’s warm unlike someone

**mikeygutierrez**

_excuse me_

**marifuentes**

u are like a fucking ice cube

no wonder ur always wearing ur hoodies 

even the north pole is warmer than u mikey 

**mikeygutierrez**

**🤨**

**lorenzooo**

👀

how do we know this information marisol????

**marifuentes**

group hugs duh

and he’s hugged me before??

what kinda stupidass question

**graciegrace**

can someone come open the door?

my dad and i are here

and these snacks are heavy

**walterweed**

omw gracie 

**graciegrace**

thank you!!! 

* * *

_priv chat between graciecgrace & marifuentes: _

**marifuentes**

why am i so nervous?????

literally all of u will be there

and it’s MIKEY

**graciegrace**

bc u love him 😉

**marifuentes**

🙄

i don’t not love him 

idk 

it's weird??

bc i don't get those butterflies feelings the movies always talk about but he's just.... he's just mikey?? and i just wanna kiss him and hold his hand and even wear his hoodies?? i wanna go on night drives w him even tho he's the WORST driver. i'd give him free fries even if it would get me in trouble. 

**graciegrace**

dude

if what u guys have is not love idk what love is

he loves u 

and u love him

its kinda nauseating tbh 

**marifuentes**

i’m not that bad…

am i????

**graciegrace**

yep 

u are 

read back what u just sent to me

**marifuentes**

_FUCK_

**graciegrace**

sorry babe

😭😭

**marifuentes**

ugh i’m not ready to do this

**graciegrace**

yes u are!!! 

u’ve got this mari!!

**marifuentes**

ugh fine

but only bc ur givin me confidence 

* * *

_group chat: marikey needs to happen_

**graciecgrace**

am i losing it or….

**rita**

she just cuddled up next to him

he did the yawn thing and she didn't even make fun of him

👀

**lorenzooo**

👀👀

walterweed

ok are we gonna go get the pizza and shit or??

do we wait for the movie to end??? 

**therocket**

grace do u guys have a signal???

**graciegrace**

lemme txt her

* * *

_priv chat between graciecgrace & marifuentes: _

**graciegrace**

do we have a signal??

for when me & the others need to go upstairs??

**marifuentes**

wait until the credits roll

then go w the others but like not all at once

maybe ask rakeem and walt to help u get the pizza

and rita and ren to get the drinks

that way he won’t think something is up

**graciegrace**

ok got it

* * *

_group chat: marikey needs to happen_

**graciegrace**

screenshot-62.jpg 

screenshot-63.jpg 

screenshot-64.jpg 

**rita**

ok bet

ren and i will go last

**therocket**

walt and i can take some time coming back down 

so they get a lil privacy

**walterweed**

^ what he said

**graciegrace**

mission get these two idiots together is ago


	3. ✨ telenovela tings ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marifuentes  
> so  
> um ok  
> i really like u  
> like like u and uh i didn't figure it out until we kissed and everything and then my dumbass decided the best way to deal w that was to ignore u??? which definitely was not the best way to deal w it.  
> and so ive been kinda freaking out abt it all for like the last two weeks and yeah  
> um u can totally ignore this 
> 
> mikeygutierrez  
> u like me?

* * *

_group chat: marikey needs to happen_

**therocket**

YOO why are these mfing credits so long

**walterweed**

right bro??? 

like damn 

i just want these idiots to get together

**graciegrace**

ok they finally ended

[ image.jpg ](https://pin.it/1L8lXiH)

walt let's go now 

lorenzo & rita wait a lil bit

**rita**

bet 

**graciegrace**

ok grabbing the pizza w walt now

ren and rita come 

rakeem stay behind for a bit then come help me grab the rest

**therocket**

kk 

dude they're just staring at each other

😳

i feel like an intruder

**graciegrace**

well we all can't go upstairs at once

mikey will know smth is up

just.. don't make it awkward

**therocket**

bro fuck this ill say im going to the bathroom

this is too awkward man

ok thank god im upstairs

**walterweed**

how long do we wait? 

**graciegrace**

fuck i didn't think that out 

um 30 mins seems reasonable to me????

**rita**

ok let's do that 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_priv chat between marifuentes & mikeygutierrez _

**marifuentes**

so

um ok

i really like u

like like u and uh i didn't figure it out until we kissed and everything and then my dumbass decided the best way to deal w that was to ignore u??? which definitely was not the best way to deal w it. 

and so ive been kinda freaking out abt it all for like the last two weeks and yeah

um u can totally ignore this 

**mikeygutierrez**

u like me?

**marifuentes**

yeah 

**mikeygutierrez**

oh wow

um ive obviously liked u for a while

i uh, i actually was gonna asks u out today

i thought you'd reject me but this is a much better outcome damn

**marifuentes**

😂😂

i feel like we should have this conversation out loud

**mikeygutierrez**

yeah let's do that

  
  
  


* * *

_group chat: marikey needs to happen_

**therocket**

ok its been 30 minutes im going back

YOOO

GET IT MIKEY

**lorenzooo**

what happened?????

**therocket**

they're kissing bro!!!! 

like full on mackin 

damn 

**rita**

legit????? 

im so proud what the fuck

**walterweed**

fucking finally 

someone text mr I 

he deserves to know abt this

**graciegrace**

i got u bro

i need to text him abt ms o anyways

  
  


* * *

  
  


_priv chat between graciegrace & mriglesias _

**graciegrace**

screenshot-65.jpg

**mriglesias**

?????

how????

damn i thought it'd take them until the end of summer

time for dad mode i guess 😤

**graciegrace**

yeah uh no dad mode pls

let mr ochoa know he owes me $400

**mriglesias**

he bet against you?

i knew tony could be dumb but not that dumb

**graciegrace**

lmaoo 😂😂

anyways here's my tea

now tell me what's going on w u and ms o?

_mriglesias has left the chat_

* * *

_group chat: Mr. Iglesias & The Drip Tray _

**therocket**

_*ahem*_

**marifuentes**

???

**therocket**

y'all done mackin or???

**marifuentes**

we were not mackin

**rita**

right

u were making out 

**marifuentes**

was not making out

**graciegrace**

what do you call this then?

image.jpg

ill wait 🤔

**marifuentes**

😔

idk what ur talking abt

**mikeygutierrez**

we're dating now 

**walterweed**

god bless mikey and his inability to keep a secret

thank u for ur service sir 😌

**marifuentes**

😳

mikey we were gonna tell them later

_together_

**mikeygutierrez**

they were gonna figure it out at some point

💁

**graciegrace**

who's gonna announce it on the marikey twt?? 

**therocket**

imma do it 😌

**graciegrace**

thanks keem 💕

no but seriously guys

im super happy for u 

!!!! 

**marifuentes**

thanks gracie ❤️

can we not tell mr i yet??

he's gonna get all overprotective again

**graciegrace**

👁👁

hehehe abt that

**marifuentes**

grace

**graciegrace**

i managed to convince him out of dad mode?? 

but we all know how he is 

especially when it comes to us

mikey,,, i'd watch my back if i were u 

**mikeygutierrez**

noted

**marifuentes**

dios mio 

**rita**

ik a gang or two if it gets outta hand

**lorenzooo**

no gangs rita

that goes against ur parole babe

**rita**

fuck 

ur right

nvm mari 

**marifuentes**

lmao it's fine rita

ik a guy 

**therocket**

why did that make me feel terrified all of a sudden

**walterweed**

^ 

**lorenzooo**

^ 

mikey doesn't need to look out for mr i

he needs to look out for mari 

might kill him in her sleep 

**graciegrace**

based on our texts from last night

doubt that but go off

**lorenzooo**

👁👁

**rita**

👁👁

bro this is like a freaking telenovela i’m so invested 

😂😂

**marifuentes**

SHUT UR FUCK

**graciegrace**

mmmm no

**marifuentes**

🖕🏽🖕🏽

**graciegrace**

ily too babe ❤️


	4. friendship and shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graciegrace  
> uh does anyone know why whitney just dmed me saying she needs help???
> 
> mikeygutiterrez  
> idk why but you better pray three times  
> my abuela says it'll make sure no brujería sticks
> 
> marifuentes  
> brujería isn't real mikey
> 
> mikeygutiterrez  
> so???? i ain't risking it  
> ningún camino en infierno

* * *

group chat: Mr. Iglesias & The Drip Tray

**graciegrace**

uh does anyone know why whitney just dmed me saying she needs help???

**mikeygutiterrez**

idk why but you better pray three times

my abuela says it'll make sure no brujería sticks

**marifuentes**

brujería isn't real mikey

**mikeygutiterrez**

so???? i ain't risking it

ningún camino en infierno

**marifuentes**

oh god 😐

anyways

maybe she actually needs help with something??? idk

**graciegrace**

yeah

lemme respond so i can find out

**lorenzooo**

let us know if you need anything gracie

**graciegrace**

will do ♥️

* * *

**priv chat between graciegrace and whit.carson**

**whit.carson**

i need ur help

like now

**graciegrace**

uh what's wrong? 

u ok?

**whit.carson**

kind of

ur dad is a lawyer right?

**graciegrace**

yeah

why?

**whit.carson**

how do you get emancipated

like from your parents?

my mom… she hasn't come home in seven months

and my dad hasn’t been around for like forever. 

i just

i don't want to be tied to her anymore

**graciegrace**

oh gosh

first of all, i'm really sorry about that

and secondly i'll ask him

it's probably gonna cost a lot of money tho

**whit.carson**

it's fine

i make a lot through brand deals

besides she's left me with way too much money

it'll be good to put it to use

**graciegrace**

ok

um lemme ask him now

he sent me this article

he says it'll explain everything for you

[ link ](https://www.occourts.org/directory/probate/probate-case-types/minor-emancipation.html)

hope this helps

**whit.carson**

thanks

don't tell anyone about this

please?

**graciegrace**

i won't

* * *

**priv chat between graciegrace and lorenzooo**

**lorenzooo**

yo gracie

did u find out why whitney dmed u?

**graciegrace**

family issues

can't say anything more bc she asked me not to

i just hope it works out for her

**lorenzooo**

yeah

that's gotta suck

at least u helped right?

**graciegrace**

yeah

how's rita btw?

i heard she broke her ankle??? 

**lorenzooo**

yeah

she was helping her grandpa outside with his gutters and everything

y'know preparing for fall

and she fell off the ladder and broke her ankle

she's ok for the most part

currently sleeping the pain meds off

imma go see her tmmwr

**graciegrace**

let her know i said hi

**lorenzooo**

aye-aye, Captain!

* * *

**priv chat between graciegrace and whit.carson**

**whit.carson**

so i called my mom

gave her the website and everything 

i uh

wanted to thank u and ur dad

for helping me

**graciegrace**

np

let me know how things turn out ok?

**whit.carson**

yeah i will

* * *

**group chat: Mr. Iglesias & The Drip Tray**

**mikeygutiterrez**

so grace

how did the talk w the bruja go?

**graciegrace**

she’s not a  bruja michael

and it went…. ok

considering what we talked about

she needed family advice

**mikeygutiterrez**

ooo???? 

**graciegrace**

i’m not tell u anything mikey

everyone knows that ur a chismoso

besides it’s none of ur business

**mikeygutiterrez**

ugh fine

anyways if u need me i’m gonna go play 2K

**graciegrace**

ok mikey

i’m gonna get started on the biology hw

**lorenzooo**

we have bio hw????

oh fuck that

**walterweed**

yeah bro fuck that

**marifuentes**

grace i have notes 

i can give u them 

**graciegrace**

i love u so much mari

literally a lifesaver

**marifuentes**

np babe

also mikey i have tacos from my abuela for u

**mikeygutiterrez**

hell yeah!! 


	5. the beginning of the end (or quarantine shenanigans)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graciegrace  
> so  
> quarantine started today  
> how we doin 😏
> 
> marifuentes  
> dying 😤
> 
> graciegrace  
> lol   
> u and mikey are losing it huh?  
> can’t be all cutesy anymore  
> can’t hang out anymore
> 
> marifuentes  
> i am sending u hate vibes rn  
> 🖕🏻🖕🏻  
> but also ye  
> he called today bc he missed hearing my voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretend that marisol & mikey's usernames are the same pls and thank u. also this is obviously canon divergent now that we have s2b.

* * *

* * *

_ priv chat between graceli & marifuentes _

  
  


**graciegrace**

so

quarantine started today

how we doin 😏

**marifuentes**

dying 😤

**graciegrace**

lol 

u and mikey are losing it huh?

can’t be all cutesy anymore

can’t hang out anymore

**marifuentes**

i am sending u hate vibes rn

🖕🏻🖕🏻

but also ye

he called today bc he missed hearing my voice

**graciegrace**

🥺🥺

that’s so cute ❤️

i miss u tho 

being alone is not fun 🥺

**marifuentes**

i miss u too <3

it’s so boring lol

i don’t have to work tho since i live w my abuela and she's immunocompromised

aleluya

**graciegrace**

aleluya 😤

can’t wait to do zoom tmwr tho 

mr i’s zoom class is gonna be so funny

**marifuentes**

lmaoo yeah 

watch walt not show up until the last 15 mins

**graciegrace**

lmaoo prolly

shit it’s like 1 am

gn <3

**marifuentes**

gn <3

  
  


* * *

* * *

_ Group Chat: parada! podría haber tirado mi croissant _

**graciegrace**

so like…

are we supposed to sign in now??

**mikeymike**

bro idk

**marifuentes**

i think so

it’s nearly 10 am now

i’m signing in after i finished my breakfast

**graciegrace**

u remembered to eat breakfast??

i’m so proud of u ❤️

**marifuentes**

❤️

**mikeymike**

it’s the way my gf has her own gf 😔

**chicanalorita**

as she should 🥰

besides grace is the best gf’s gf

loyal, doesn’t talk shit

**marifuentes**

that's very true and that's why grace is mi sol

**graciegrace**

❤️❤️

**marifuentes**

❤️❤️

**blazeit420**

##  **🤢**

**marifuentes**

fuck u 

what the hell does mr i have on his head? 

**graciegrace**

i have no idea and i’m too scared to ask. 

jesus. 

**mikeymike**

don’t say the lord’s name in vain 

*does the sign of the cross*

**marifuentes**

oh for fucks sake

i will say the lord’s name in vain if i want to

**chicanalorita**

damn mari not following religion shit??

what next,,, que la calabaza naranja es echada de la presidencia??

**graciegrace**

lmaoo i would PAY to see that

fingers crossed

mikey get ur abuela to say a prayer

**mikeymike**

aye-aye captain

* * *

* * *

_ priv chat between marifuentes & mikeymike _

**marifuentes**

mikey

love of my life 

único hombre que amo

i need cuddles 

like rn

**mikeymike**

you do realize that we’re in a global pandemic right

and my mami would murder me if i went over to ur house rn right???

**marifuentes**

😞

**mikeymike**

fine. but i’m not coming inside

u get one hug and a kiss thru masks

**marifuentes**

i’ll take it!! 

* * *

* * *

  
  


_ Group Chat: parada! podría haber tirado mi croissant _

**graciegrace**

so….. since tmmwr is the day we can all start hanging out again who wants to come over

around like 6 or 7pm???

**mikeymike**

mari is asleep rn but ik she’ll say yes

**blazeit420**

i’m down as well

**chicanalorita**

lorenzo is gonna be busy until 4 w family shit but i’ll come

**graciegrace**

bet! i’ll look at the movies we got and pick one out

**chicanalorita**

hell yeah! and i’ll get my tia to make us tamales 

since i’ll be at her house right before

**mikeymike**

fuck yeah

aleluya

**blazeit420**

aleluya

ok i gtg,,, 

my mom’s about to get home from aa

we’re gonna celebrate her 5 yr chip today

**graciegrace**

tell her i said congrats 💕

**chicanalorita**

what grace said 

**mikeymike**

^^

**blazeit420**

ight bet


End file.
